


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by jessunnie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: After their kiss at the clearing, Jihoon couldn't stop thinking about these really real things his imaginary friend made him feel.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief scene that happens between chapter 3 and 4 of my other fic, that you can read here >>> [ It's All in Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817043)
> 
> You don't need to actually read that to read this, though.
> 
> Just keep in mind Woojin is Jihoon's imaginary friend.
> 
> Enjoy! :3

_2am._ On the nightstand, a small alarm clock’s red light flashed on the dark bedroom, flickering it up in little intervals. Tired eyes stared at the minutes passing, unblinking.

 

 _Damn it._ Jihoon cussed, eyes closed but sleepiness was far out of reach. He had tossed and turned on his bed for the last couple of hours, sprawled between sheets and pillows, a few of his stuffed toys ending up on the floor from all the agitation. Apparently, Mr. Sandman couldn’t be bothered to show up today and sprinkle his little magical dust on him to give him at least an ounce of sleep.

 

His mind was still on overdrive for all the thinking he has done since he left the clearing. Ran away, to be more exact. He traced his mouth gingerly, the feeling of Woojin's lips on his still lingering in the back of his mind. Their kiss is all Jihoon could think about. It was a chaste touch of lips, almost a brotherly show of affection. Only for Jihoon, it hadn’t felt brotherly at all. Why did it even bother him this much?

 

He just couldn’t help it. Here he was, coming to terms that his friend might not be real, only to have to deal with these really real things Woojin had made him feel. It wasn’t as if he had never put some thought about these mixed feelings he had for Woojin, it’s just this imaginary friend thing screwed the whole thing. So what if they flirted, it’s not like there’s much to it, right?

 

Who is he trying to fool here? For every touch that lingered, for every look that stayed too long, for every hug that they didn’t want to end, there were a hundred things that went unsaid, a hundred questions that went unasked. Everything was implicit, but very much there for both of them to see.

 

Jihoon wanted Woojin, and he was fairly certain that Woojin wanted him too, but how was he supposed to go about something that felt real but in the end was anything but?

 

His mind was tired, his body was tired, why couldn’t he just sleep already and get some peace? He got the closest pillow and smashed it on his face letting out a frustrated cry.

 

A sudden low swishing sound made him tense up under the pillow. Removing it slowly from his face, he searched for the source of the noise. On his peripheral view, he noticed a figure that stood hidden by the shadows. He sat up so abruptly that the rush made him a little dizzy. He felt the dip on the bed first before really noticing who had sit on it.

 

_Oh!_

 

Recognition hit him like a thunderbolt. “Woojin? What…?”, he didn’t manage to finish the sentence so dumbstruck he was. He sat there motionless, mouth agape like a fish, trying to look for words to speak. His friend smiled cryptically seemingly unbothered by his reaction as if he hasn’t just entered his room like a robber.

 

They kept staring at each other without uttering a word. When the silence started to stretch for too long, Woojin reached out a hand hesitantly till he finally interlaced their fingers together. Jihoon sat there, alternating between studying their hands together and his face, he was so used to seeing, lingering on every little detail of it, from the beautiful warm eyes to his small nose and cute bow lips. Woojin’s closeness a comforting contrast with his earlier inner turmoil.

 

He just couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had summoned Woojin just by thinking of him. That’s a weird thought to entertain... Wasn’t it strange that the same subject of his worries was also the one responsible for easing his mind? Life was contradictory like that.

 

“Hey...may I?” Woojin asked faintly, expression slightly unsure. With one hand, he caressed Jihoon’s reassuringly and with his other he traced little patterns on his friend’s arm, shoulder till it finally stopped to cup the back of his neck, thumb grazing his cheek tenderly. Jihoon’s eyes followed his every movement while worrying his lips. “Y-yeah...” he answered as he released a breath he hadn’t notice he was holding.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Woojin said cupping his face. Jihoon just hummed a negative, leaning on the touch, relishing on his warm palm and how comforting his presence felt just by being there. It felt almost too good to be real.

 

“Maybe we can cuddle?” asked Woojin helpfully, a little smirk playing in his mouth. Cuddle wasn’t exactly on the top of Jihoon’s list. And the list of things he wanted to do to Woojin was pretty long. But what was he going to say? _Well, I’m pretty open to any other activities, including_ _kissing_ _you senseless on this mattress?_ “I don’t think I’m ready to sleep yet.” he said blushing scarlet at the wild thoughts on his head. It must be the lack of sleep.

 

“What are you doing here anyways?”, his body comfortable but not at ease, hyper aware of every single movement his friend made, every stroke of his thumbs made goosebumps all over his body leaving behind a spark of joyful warmth.

 

“I just had this sudden urge to see you...” said Woojin in a raspy tone, locking eyes with Jihoon, asking for permission to carry on with his bold behavior.

 

Jihoon gulped at the intense emotion behind his gaze, feeling some foreign tingles of excitement on his gut as Woojin leaned in close enough for them to share breaths, so close he could see clearly the small mole over his tempting lips.

 

Throwing all thoughts and caution through the window, Jihoon tilted his head forward and closed the gap, capturing Woojin’s soft lips on his own as his gently placed his hand on his shoulder. They parted for a bit, twin smiles on their mouths, cheeks flushed and shy eyes sparkling for having finally had their first mutual kiss.

 

Woojin played with the hair at the nape of Jihoon’s neck making the other shiver slightly. “Cold?” He shook his head “No. Actually, warm. Really warm.” he said searching in the other’s eyes for a confirmation of the reciprocity of his feelings. “Warm is good. It’s comfortable. Like home.” muttered Woojin. _Yeah, like you,_ thought Jihoon.

 

The second kiss was more sure and passionate, Jihoon’s lips moving against Woojin’s, his heart racing inside his ribcage as he explored the other’s mouth like he always wanted to. Woojin craddled his face between his hands with care, keeping the kisses gentle while Jihoon’s hands moves down his back to pull him closer, hold him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

 

“You okay?” said a concerned Woojin backing away a bit to face Jihoon. “I’m just happy you’re here, that’s all.” smiled a bit watery in answer Jihoon. “Yeah, me too”. Woojin said drawing him closer.

 

The low rumble of his voice on his nape, the skin so smooth under his fingertips, the fresh smell of grass and rain that were so like him, invaded Jihoon’s senses… all these little things people took for granted, things they didn’t even think of being grateful for made his heart cherish every minute even more, to brand in his memory every single sensation they shared.

 

Suddenly, the small touches and kisses weren’t enough for Jihoon. He had to make sure this was real, that Woojin was really there and reinforce this belief through all his senses. These gentle and delicate kisses were all nice and good, but he needed more.

 

He fisted Woojin’s shirt, taking the other by surprise, and pulling him down on the bed over him, encircling his neck till their bodies were flushed together. Jihoon looked deep inside his best friend’s startled eyes and his mouth welcomed the other’s tongue that delved smoothly inside, caressing his tongue and lips with a never ending sweetness.

 

He was trying really hard to not think about how his groin was responding to his close proximity, but as that failed, he would jump to his next plan that was being as inconspicuous as his could to get that feel again, their legs shifting and rubbing against each other, making him groan inwardly.

 

Woojin was really here with him, so better make the most of it. That thought made him bolder, and he threaded his fingers through his hair, shoulders and biceps, sliding all over Woojin’s body, as he deepened the kiss making him gasp for more.

 

Woojin ran his tongue along Jihoon’s bottom lip, taking turns between biting and sucking them teasingly until they can no longer hold back their passion, their bulge evident through their clothes. Jihoon tossed a silent thank you to the heavens for Woojin was finally getting in the mood, hands splayed on Jihoon’s chest going further down until they reach the hem of his shirt, taking it over his head and throwing it on the floor, his own shirt following next.

 

They take their time admiring each other’s bodies. Running his hands along Woojin’s torso and feeling him tremble against him made Jihoon feel somewhat powerful and gave him the confidence he needed to keep his hands traveling even further. Real or not real, who cares? This moment was uniquely theirs and that’s was all that mattered.

 

Jihoon’s nails trails on Woojin’s chest, scratching lightly his abs, making it contract involuntary. “God, you’re perfect.” Woojin’s smile revealed his snaggletooth, his eyes spoke of love and reverence as his thumb scraped Jihoon’s plump and red lip. “No, you are.” Jihoon’s eyes shone in elation as he took the thumb between his lips and sucked it slowly.

 

Woojin inhaled sharply biting his lips, his dick twitching uncomfortably in his pants as he stared mesmerized at Jihoon’s sinful mouth. “Fuck, Jihoon, you’re so beautiful.”, the praise making Jihoon’s eyes glow with affection. Woojin groaned as he lurched forward, scattering small heated wet kisses through his neck, chest and stomach watching in amazement the small sounds that escaped Jihoon’s parted lips as he arched his back giving him full access to do whatever he wanted.

 

Encouraged by his body language, he palmed Jihoon’s erection through the fabric, smirking as his hips thrust hard in response to his touches. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” husked Woojin, removing his cotton shorts swiftly, freeing his cock that stood proud in front of him.

 

“You have to take yours off too...it’s only fair.” whimpered a blushing Jihoon, rushing to take Woojin’s shorts as well. Woojin chuckled at the other’s clumsy attempt. “Hey, relax, I’ll take them off.” whispered him, his last pieces of clothes on the floor in no time.

 

There stood Woojin in all his naked glory, like a mirage of an oasis for the thirsty on the desert, and he was ready to drink every drop of that fountain. Mouth watering, Jihoon felt the suffocating heaviness in the air that constricted his lungs impeding him of formulating thoughts or words. So he stared...and he thinks he’ll never tire of doing so.

 

Woojin’s fingers felt immensely hotter as the caresses progressed to a more intense and intimate level, leaving lingering imprints all over him. Touching and letting be touched by each other’s naked bodies was a new experience for them, a mix thrill of liberation and vulnerability that they reveled in.

 

Woojin took the lead to continue where they have left, guiding Jihoon’s dick into his hot mouth while he jacked him off in sync with his blows. Sucking from the base and back, he bobbed his head a few times, eyes fixed on Jihoon’s unfocused ones. He dipped his tongue into the slit dripping of pre-cum enticing a moan of his lover. His second hand played with the balls lightly while lips dark and wet with saliva took all his erection pronto. Hollowed cheeks, weak and sensual sucks and tongue working on Jihoon’s length, all at once, inviting him to ecstasy, amazing him with his superior technique, way better than the other had ever fantasized.

 

Jihoon hand grabbed Woojin’s hair. “Wait, Woojin...I’m…fuck...” he was having a hard time keeping his sentences coherent as Woojin’s “What?” low voice rumbled around on his cock make him almost cum.“Grab the lube...drawer...now.” he said impatiently pulling his head up.

 

“Ok,ok.” his swollen lips gave one last suck, leaving it with a pop as he looked for the lube. Smearing the lube through his fingers, he circles the rim teasingly before inserting one digit, applying a bit of pressure, waiting for Jihoon to adjust to the foreign feeling. Jihoon’s breath hitches as he claws the sheets with panting breaths. Seeing no further reaction Woojin started to stroke gently, keeping a slow pace, careful to not hurt his partner.

 

Woojin leans forward to give Jihoon a sloppy kiss, holding his nape with one hand while he put another finger, moving with more enthusiasm than before. “Yes, just like that.” shudders Jihoon in between kisses, voice breathy, embracing the exquisite sensation.

 

A third finger goes in stroking the rim in a steady rhythm, his fingertips fervently brushing a sensitive spot making Jihoon’s vision flash white in bliss. He archs his back and mewls desperately on Woojin’s mouth while grinding his fingers with abandon. The repeated motion made their erections friction against each other deliciously eliciting a deep moan out of Woojin. “Oh, God.”

 

He keeps stimulating Jihoon stretching his walls, hitting the same sweet spot, curling and uncurling his fingers, over and over and over, till his lover’s breath got more labored, face covered in sweat as he bites back a throaty moan. “Please, Woojinnie, I need you.” whines a light-headed Jihoon, unwilling to wait any longer, eyes closed and hips undulating sinuously, making the sexiest sight Woojin had ever witnessed.

 

He slides his palms through Jihoon's sweaty body, hoisting his bottom over a fluffy pillow, hands resting on his small waist. Woojin looks seductively at Jihoon as he positions himself to his entrance pushing in slowly, Jihoon’s legs enveloping his middle instinctively in a daze, their bodies fully connected like a puzzle piece perfect match. Woojin takes a moment as the pleasure hit him full force cause Jihoon felt wonderful wrapped around his cock, so tight, warm and ready for him.

 

He kissed him, to distract them both until too much was just enough. “You ok?” he asks admiring Jihoon’s flushed face, mouth forming a perfect “O” and eyelashes fluttering shut. Jihoon assents with his head quickly,eyes shut, adjusting to the fascinating feeling of fullness. “Just move, Woojin.” he blurted, breathlessly, rocking into his lover’s dick eargely, taking Woojin off guard and making him let out a long low moan, burying his face into Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Jesus, Jihoon, you feel amazing.” he whispered on the other’s ear earning a delighted shiver as he began thrusting with a gentle pace, savoring every pleasurable sensation as he watches fascinated his own dick disappear inside Jihoon, in and out, on a lazy erotic dance. Jihoon clenching around him in spasms enjoying each ardent sensation of their love-making.

 

“F-faster...”grunted a frustrated Jihoon, with an insatiable need, eyes boring into Woojin’s, trying to meet his thrusts vigorously, receiving only a groan in response. Something inside Woojin snapped and he grabbed Jihoon’s hips harshly slamming into him successively, skin against skin, making loud and indecent noises. Jihoon yelped loudly, loving this rougher side of his lover, rolling against Woojin’s dick, riding it wantonly, craving for deeper and harder thrusts.

 

Jihoon digged his nails on Woojin’s back, trying to get some support as the other pounded intensely inside him, throwing his head back as a wave of pleasure hit him when Woojin found his prostate. “Oh, yes!” cried out Jihoon, begging Woojin to hit the spot again for being pressed against him, feeling him deep inside and under his fingertips was all kinds of amazing, almost surreal.

 

Woojin got the message and started banging it relentlessly putting Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders, the fire inside his lower abdomen spreading fast within him as the sounds Jihoon makes grow louder and more desperate, completely unrestrained on his passion to reach the climax.

 

Woojin was close, his movements starting to get erratic, breaths hitching and vision fading into black as his whole body tensed and drowned in pleasure that come in shockwaves, his cock pulsing inside Jihoon, releasing every single drop of hot cum.

 

Jihoon let his eyes flutter shut as the sensations drowns him deeper into ecstasy, making a strangled noise when Woojin abruptly wraps his hand around his cock and jerks him off fast and hard, the stimulation way too much for him to handle. “Woojinnie! I’m gonna…”

 

He opens his eyes wide, body convulsing as he cries out, cumming in strong spurts of milky white. The front of his shorts all soaked as he pants short breaths recovering from the most earth-shattering orgasm he had ever had in his whole life.

 

He slams his mouth shut as the realization of what just happened downs him.

 

He is a sweating and heaving mess, wrecked on his bed... alone.

 

He’s having trouble processing the fact he just had a really vivid wet dream of Woojin that felt way more real than most of high quality porn he had watched. So impacted he was by the revelation he couldn’t even gather enough energy to move to clean himself up.

 

He curls into a ball, pressing his hands close to his chest, embracing what’s left of the supposed satisfaction of what Woojin could have made him feel if he had really been here, been real, been his.

 

The post-orgasmic high overshadows the unpleasant feeling he has been trying to avoid for awhile. He couldn't keep ignoring all the signs of his delusions. He hated that this is all that they could have. It’s not enough. Jihoon wanted so much more. In the end, that’s all it was: a dream. Time to face reality and whatever comes with it. He needs help, there is no denying it. Dr. Hwang will have to make time for him in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, and I have so many people to thank to. 
> 
> First and foremost, my two hype-girls / fonts of inspiration / muses / betas @brownrice and @traum95 I luv u <3
> 
> And thanks to @LillithEvans and @99izm for taking time to read this mess and giving me their thoughtful suggestions.
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
